Sin salida
by mauge
Summary: ¿Que puedes hacer cuando no tienes escapatoria? Te rindes al peligro o luchas contra el?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Oscuridad. Oscuridad. Oscuridad. Por todos lados solo existía esa densa negrura que le oprimía el corazón impidiéndole el camino del aire a sus exhaustos pulmones. Si tan solo pudiera saber como demonios había llegado allí; pese a que su mente no cooperaba intento descubrir las últimas imágenes que captó antes de apreciar un desagradable olor que cubrió sus fosas nasales y boca dejando escapar su conciencia.

Lo último que recordaba era haber visto su reloj pulsera. –_Vamos Kagome_- se dijo la chica mientras estrujaba aquella imagen congelada en su cerebro. Eran las 2 de la mañana, estaba sentada en un banco del parque ya que sufría de insomnio, no podía ni quería dormir si cuando cerraba los ojos lo único que veía era a esa figura acechándola, devorándola con la mirada, tocándola...¡Por dios!, ¿acaso nunca iba a terminar la pesadilla?.

A su mente vino el sentimiento de ira y frustración, no tenía escapatoria, a donde quiera que fuera _él_ la seguiría, destruyendo todo lo que ella había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo con una simple acción.

Jamás podría olvidar, cuando creía que todo había acabo _él _aparecía para hacerle acordar de que no la iba a dejar vivir en paz, no mientras viviera y tuviera sed de venganza. Y no se iba descuidar, apenas un segundo le bastaba a aquel desgraciado para proporcionar un golpe y darle directamente a su desdichado corazón.

Sentía las lágrimas mojar descontroladamente sus facciones al igual que cuando se encontraba en el parque, tratando de escapar de su destino y que se levantó a duras penas, sus piernas no le respondían, se sentía cansada, muy cansada por no haber dormido últimamente.

De pronto se encontraba cerca de su pequeño departamento, observando el tranquilo paisaje primaveral, las hojas que danzaban al ritmo del viento que golpeaba sin piedad...como lo hacía su acosador, se acomodó más en su abrigo de lana verde al sentir ese conocido escalofrío que se apoderaba de su cuerpo al pensar en él y apuro el paso.

No pudo describir el alivio que sintió cuando dobló la esquina y vio ese edificio gris que en su época tanto odió pero que en ese momento le parecía el lugar más hermoso del mundo.

Con cierta premura busco las llaves en sus bolsillos, desesperada por encontrar el calor y comodidad que su casa le proporcionaba. Miro hacia los costados..._no hay nadie, nadie Kag..._es lo que se había dicho pero se corto al ver su reflejo en la puerta de vidrio y una sombra detrás suyo antes de que le pusieran el trapo mojado de cloroformo en sus vías respiratorias para luego de unos momentos inútiles de lucha cerrar los ojos y rendirse ante el sueño.

Abrió los ojos desesperada al sentir sus pasos retumbar en las paredes, no había escapatoria, ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra _él_?; vio la luz que entraba por los resquicios de la puerta acompañada de la sombra y de pronto entendió, escucho la llave moverse en la cerradura mientras aceptaba que ese era su destino, no iba a escapar nunca y _él_ jamás se lo permitiría, se arrodilló al sentir que la sangre abandonaba sus extremidades inferiores y dirigirse a su cabeza.

-Ay Dios,- rezó con cierto tono de histeria en su voz...y gimoteó, dándole paso a un llanto desconsolador.

La puerta se abrió y dejo entrar una luz tan fuerte y perturbadora como el hombre que se encontraba en el marco, sonriéndole de una forma extraña. Se encogió al ver ese gesto tan despreciable y retrocedió hasta sentir la humedad de la deteriorada pared fundirse con su camisa cuando su profunda voz hizo eco en la habitación.

-Kagome Higurashi...nos volvemos a ver.

Capítulo 1

-Kagome Higurashi, es su turno.- La aludida se sobresaltó al escuchar a su profesor de historia y se levanto para dirigirse hacia el frente del sofocante salón en el que se encontraba.

-Bueno- empezó cuidadosamente- Elegí Japón para tratar el desarrollo capitalista ya que es no solo rige el "orden asiático", y con esto me refiero a que su expansión económica luego de la II Guerra Mundial le dio el status de "dragón asiático" junto a Corea del Sur permitiéndole ser el líder en cuanto a relaciones económicas y políticas en el extremo oriente, sino que es una de las mayores potencias industriales y económicas en el mundo como consecuencia de la distensión internacional y de la apertura económica de China hacia Occidente...- siguió hablando durante unos minutos sintiendo el sudor bajarle desde la nuca hasta la espalda mientras respondía las preguntas que el profesor le hacia aunque más bien que estuviera esquivando bombas.

Termino de desarrollar el tema y miró al profesor cuyas arrugas se veían claramente al fruncir el ceño.

-Excelente, muy bien hecho- Felicitó el hombre, inspiró profundamente, sintiendo sus músculos faciales relajarse tras la tensión.- Ojala algunos de ustedes fueran tan estudiosos como la señorita Higurashi, quizá llegarían a algún lado que no fuera su cama...o la de alguien más.

-Shhh, se suponía que era un secreto profesor- comento un chico de pelo negro y brillantes ojos azules causando algunos silbidos y aplausos.

-Gracias señor Kouga por compartir eso con la clase pero claramente debe aprender a distinguir la realidad del sueño- comentó distraídamente el anciano fingiendo no escuchar las carcajadas y burlas suscitadas.

-Mañana continuamos con usted, señor soñador. Faltan algunos minutos para que toque el timbre así que salgan de mi vista y vayan a disfrutar del sol, consíganse una vida o en el caso del joven Kouga una mujer y para las chicas un vale de comida o de ropa.

Kagome festejó el consejo del profesor Myoga y se dirigió rápidamente a recoger sus cosas y palmarle la espalda a Kouga.

-Ese viejo pervertido me las va a pagar- expresó el joven dejando fluir la irritación que sentía.

-No te enojes, si es muy divertido, vamos al patio a adquirir un poco de energía solar, ya vas a ver que te vas a sentir mucho más feliz- Kagome sonrió para afirmar su idea.

-Esta bien, pero solo porque no me puedo resistir a esa hermosa sonrisa- Aceptó y sonrió arrogantemente cuando vio las mejillas de la chica encenderse.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y salieron a la luz del día cubriéndose los ojos. Tomaron asiento con sus amigos quienes al verlos acercarse empezaron a gritar sus nombres.

Kagome sintió su mano ser apretada y se rio disimuladamente por las bromas que escuchaba.

-No es cierto Miroku, no digas estupideces- gruñó hoscamente Kouga.

-Es verdad, hasta Kagome sabe que es verdad, ¿que no ves que esta aguantando para no reírse en tu espantosa cara?- Miro a la mencionada que giró la cara para no ser vista por ciertos escrutadores ojos azules.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes celos, yo me consigo a las chicas bonitas como Kagome y tú no consigues nada por ser mujeriego- Contraataco.

-Au contraire my love, yo como el joven hombre hecho y derecho de 21 años que soy, consigo muchas chicas hermosas que no tienen problemas en que sea de esta forma, sino no estarían conmigo.

-Si claro, ya quisieras Miroku- dijo maliciosamente una chica de pelo naranja y ojos verdes- los dos son un par de inmaduros que no consiguen nada, además, yo soy más hombre de lo que ustedes van a ser jamás...ni siquiera juntos.

-Ayame- advirtieron ambos jóvenes, clavando sus ojos marinos en ella.

Las bromas a expensas de los pelinegros continuaron, y todos se estaban divirtiendo, ajenos a cierta silueta que se encontraba cerca, vigilando a cierta pelinegra de atrayentes ojos marrones.

-Así que ahora te haces llamar Kagome, ¿verdad?, te encontré...Kikyo.

Continuara...


	2. Habitación Primera parte

Habitación (I Parte)

Un sonido estrepitoso comenzó a sonar en una habitación, ocasionando que dos figuras se muevan debajo de las frazadas color granate; una cabeza de cabellera negra se dejo ver, seguido de unos fuertes hombros con unos brazos que tentarían hasta a la mujer más pura e inocente y un torso muy deseable y bronceado acompañado de unas finas gotas de agua mientras que una melena negra más larga que la anterior hacía acto de aparición.

-Puta madre Kouga, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no pongas el despertador cuando este en tu casa?

El mencionado apago el despertador que se encontraba en la mesa de luz y se inclino hacia su compañera femenina, apoyándose en su codo izquierdo para ver un rostro tanto hermoso como disgustado, admiro su largo pelo negro, su piel blanca, bajo su mirada azulada por las perfectas cejas y la fina nariz, sintiendo un extraño calor por todo el cuerpo al ver los labios hinchados y al igual que el cuello rojos.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- interrogó la mujer, abriendo sus ojos castaños y sintiendo molestia y vergüenza por estar siendo observada de esa manera.

-Nada, solo te estoy mirando, ¿acaso no puedo hacerlo?- puso media sonrisa y la agrando al ver que sus ojos lo esquivaban, escondiéndose bajo su brazo izquierdo y se sonrojaba a más no poder.

-No te di permiso- Se rasco la nariz y bajo ambos brazos, llevándose consigo la sábana, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo para alegría del pelinegro.

-Sabes, si quieres podemos quedarnos en la cama- Dio la vuelta para sacar sus musculosas piernas del enredo en que habían quedado las sábanas y se quejó suavemente por la sensación de sus pies con el frío suelo.

-Tenemos que ir, hoy va a venir la inspectora de educación a ver la clase de la practicante de economía y…- Empezó a decir al tiempo que se levantaba pero fue interrumpida por una sombra que la tumbo en la cama.

-No podemos faltar, además yo soy la mejor en la clase de economía- finalizo el joven imitándola.

-Esa una imitación muy burda, ¿no te parece?- cuestionó con una expresión inocente, tocándole ambas mejillas para afirmar su opinión.

-No lo creo- bromeo pícaramente y acercando peligrosamente su mano derecha que se encontraba en su cintura a otra zona muy especial y visible.

-Kougaaa, no, no quiero. No me toques el trasero.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres Kagome?- Coqueteo con un guiño y pasó su inmensa mano por la pierna flexionada, consiguiendo que la chica mordiera su labio inferior, ¡como le encantaba que ella hiciera eso!

Subió su mano lentamente por su pierna, apoyándola pacíficamente en el muslo, como diciendo que no haría nada que ella no quisiera aunque su mirada advertía otra cosa.

-Eres un pervertido- Kagome entrecerró sus ojos amenazadoramente y puso sus manos en la retaguardia de Kouga que se encontraba cubierta por unos calzoncillos blancos que le llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla, palpando sus músculos y atrayéndolo hacia ella, causando una agradable fricción con las piernas de la chica.

-Aja- comentó sarcásticamente, levantando ambas cejas y asintiendo con la cabeza- Si tu madre estuviera al tanto de las actividades con las que te diviertes...- Estaría de acuerdo.

-Te dejaría encerrada por el resto de tu vida.

-Si estoy contigo no me importa, cariño-Guiño el ojo y sonrió

lujuriosamente.

-¿En serio?- Puso sus labios cerca de los de Kagome, apreciando lo caliente que estaba su respiración con su rostro. Movió su boca a su mejilla y luego a su cuello, rozando cuidadosamente cada retazo de piel con la que hacía contacto.

Escucho como aquel excelente espécimen del género femenino aguantaba la respiración y decidió castigarla con una brusca mordida en la clavícula.

-Auch, siempre te comportas como una bestia en celo- Se quejo Kagome- No vayas a dejarme más marcas, si sigues por ese camino me vas a dejar sin cuello.

-Te lo mereces por dejarme hacerte el amor tan lentamente…además no importa si tienes o no tienes cabeza -comento distraídamente Kouga, le interesaba más besar su cuello- La única zona que me importa es la que tienes entre las piernas.

-Solo me quieres por mi cuerpo- Abrió sus labios y se arqueó hacia el chico que se acercaba a sus pechos, dando besos como una serpiente y cada vez más cerca de sus duros botones.

Kouga no pudo contestar, estaba demasiado ocupado besando sus pezones, los lamio y se los metió en la boca, como si se trataran de un exquisito chupetín, los mordió con ansias contenidas pero con la pasión que sentía recorrer en las venas.

Mientras Kagome no podía evitar arquearse ante tal goce, y como no si sentía un escalofrío en su baja espalda y un frescor en las aureolas que contrastaba con el calor de la boca de Kouga en sus torturados pezones.

Coloco sus manos un poco más arriba de la nuca y las enredo fuertemente en su pelo, presionando su cabeza contra su torso arqueado para poder intensificar todas las sensaciones que electrificaban su cuerpo.

Kouga siguió bajando sin dejar ningún fragmento de piel sin besar y apretó con ganas sus pechos, ganándose un golpe por parte de Kagome y contraatacando con una suave mordida debajo del ombligo para luego lamerlo, regalándole una risa sofocada.

Si Kagome si sintió muy bien al ser tocada en sus pechos casi se desmaya al sentir una lengua traviesa hacerse paso por sus labios mayores, a pesar de que a Kouga le encantara tocarla y besarla íntimamente jamás se iba a acostumbrar a esa sensación de caer al vacío que le estremecía todo el cuerpo.

Kouga lamio su intimidad y metió su boca para cerrarla ya que sabía que era la perdición de Kagome cuando lo hacía, notando el temblor que acudió a su cuerpo le agarro de las caderas para controlar la vibración, beso desenfrenadamente su zona íntima, logrando que su lengua se hiciera paso y metiéndola más profundamente si era posible, tratando de agarrar sus enormes pechos que se resbalaban de sus manos por el sudor que cubría su hermoso y muy bien proporcionado cuerpo.

Se daba cuenta al escuchar la sábana rasgarse que Kagome estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que decidió bajar un poco el ritmo y dar un golpe bajo, alzo un poco su rostro y le toco con delicadeza su clítoris, agudizando los oídos para apreciar los gritos de Kagome, continuó con ese ritmo por unos segundos y lo aumento gradualmente ya que quería penetrarla de una vez, su hombría le estaba empezando a doler no solo por la excitación sino también por la presión que estaba ejerciendo contra el colchón.

Subió por todo su cuerpo y beso delicadamente sus pezones erguidos, al contrario de sus dedos que bajaron para terminar la tarea que estaba cumpliendo su boca de una forma ruda, hundió el rostro en su cuello para poder morderlo, deteniendo la queja de dolor que le ocasionaban las uñas de Kagome en sus bíceps y el apretón que le regalaban las piernas flexionadas a su mano.

Abrazó a una Kagome dominada por el orgasmo y se limpio los dedos en la sábana, pensando que era la tercera vez que Kagome rompía sus sábanas, sin contar las veces que habían roto las suyas…las de su madre…y las de sus amigos cuando amablemente les habían ofrecido hospedaje, aguardo unos instantes en los que Kagome trataba difícilmente de respirar y se obligo a controlarse, aprovechando su "inconsciencia" para sacarse la ropa interior.

-Creo que voy a tener que comprarte unas sábanas- Kouga la ignoró y puso sus manos en el trasero de ella para luego embestirla salvajemente, besándola para acallar su clamor por la fuerza con la que le poseyó, Kagome pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de él y se abrazo forzosamente a sus hombros, tratando de acostumbrarse a su virilidad aunque creía que el muy bestia le había roto los huesos de la pelvis por el leve crujido que escuchó.

Le besó delicadamente, disculpándose por su brutalidad y besó su frente, permitiendo que Kagome emitiera un sonoro lamento.

-Kouga, me duele, es grande y fuiste muy brusco- A pesar de su comportamiento animal, le encantaba que él hiciera eso aunque luego andaría en silla de ruedas por los próximos dos días.

Espero unos momentos en los que Kagome respiraba ahogada y empezó a moverse perezosamente, se le cerraron los ojos por el estremecimiento de satisfacción que viajó desde su amigo que no era nada chico y transitó todo su cuerpo.

Alzó sus brazos y se agarro con fuerza de los barrotes de la cama, apretando la mandíbula hasta el punto de sentir una punzada de dolor y comprimiendo los ojos aún más, sólo para no hacerle pasar mal rato a Kagome, no sólo porque sentía algo muy especial por ella (no es que estuviera enamorado, por supuesto que no), sino que era su mejor amiga, su tutora (nunca habría llegado a la universidad sin su ayuda), y los más importante de todo…era su amante, y si le lastimaba mucho se iba a ganar una buena paliza y no le iba a dejar tocarle, besarle y hacerle el amor como a él le encantaba hacer siempre que tuvieran unos minutos libres y una superficie relativamente sólida donde apoyarse.

Siguió meneándose verticalmente, en un vaivén muy tranquilo y placentero para Kagome pero torturante para Kouga.

"_Ahh, ay Padre Nuestro que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre aquí en los momentos de juego como en el orgasmo, dame el autocontrol necesario para no destrozarla de placer y perdona mis ofensas y mi egoísmo carnal como tienes que perdonar la necesidad de control de Kagome tanto como su manía de corregir los errores ortográficos (N/A: culpable._.), no me dejes meter la pata y líbrame de esta tortura amén"._

Poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo, impulsándose con ayuda de los barrotes y meneando sensualmente su trasero, creando un momento muy placentero para ambos en donde se encontraban en un lugar al que nadie más que ellos podían acceder.

Kagome poso sus delicadas manos en su retaguardia, ayudándolo a profundizar y negando con la cabeza para no perderse en el vacío del orgasmo que se avecinaba, gimiendo un casi incomprensible Kouga, intentando llamarlo para besarle apasionadamente a lo que este mordió su mejilla con ganas en donde se encontraba dándole cosquillas con la nariz en cada embestida y con su respiración y le lamio enérgico los labios para meterle la lengua y no dejar ningún espacio sin probar.

Ya casi llegaban, ya casi, un poco más y llegaban, apuraron el ritmo, convirtiéndolo en un desenfreno total, subiendo el tono de los jadeos y gemidos, pasando a ser unos gritos ahogados por los besos y por el calambre del goce que los envolvía, la pobre pared machacada era golpeada cada vez más fuerte por la cama, que imitaba el movimiento descontrolado y salvaje que realizaban.

Kouga no aguanto mucho más y pasó su mano derecha por la baja espalda de la mujer mientras que su mano izquierda se afirmo por debajo de sus hombros, embistiéndola con toda la fuerza que era capaz de utilizar y mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta el punto de partirlo para no gritar, entreabrió los ojos para mirar el rostro de Kagome que se hallaba regodeándose en su propio mundo, se veía tan sensual con los ojos cerrados, al igual que él aguantando los gritos con un fuerte apretón de la mandíbula; ambos apelaron al autocontrol para mirarse con pasión y mostrar con la mirada todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que los rodeaban de una forma maravillosamente deliciosa.

Kagome adelanto sus labios en un mohín muy sugestivo y lo beso torpemente, tratando de transmitirle un poco de su euforia aunque no se acercara ni un poco a hacerle saber lo que le pasaba en ese momento, juntando las caderas con las de él para aumentar el goce.

Se agarraron firmemente con lo que tenían a mano e empezaron un vaivén lento pero más profundo, gimiendo placenteramente con el roce excesivo de sus cuerpos hasta que toda una gama de colores y sensaciones explotó frente a sus ojos, no dejando ninguna parte de sus sudorosas figuras sin convulsionarse descontroladamente.

Kouga desertó la idea de salir del interior de Kagome y caer a su lado para apoyar todo su cuerpo en el de ella, metiendo la cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello, absorbiendo el oxígeno circundante, Kagome solo atino a relajar sus brazos a sus costados, su pecho se movía de arriba a abajo; así se quedaron por unos minutos, proporcionándose halagos, mimos y muchos besos, hasta que decidieron levantarse y darse una buena ducha que fue larga gracias a las constantes caricias y bromas por parte del joven hombre.

* * *

-Son las 9 y 20 pasadas, ya llegamos tarde así que mejor quedémonos en casa a disfrutar del otro.- Propuso un Kouga socarrón al escuchar pasos que entraban a la cocina y se detenían cerca de él para luego ver un par de brazos posarse en su abdomen.

-Que guaso eres, mi amor- Le beso en la nuca y camino ágilmente hasta la nevera, inclinándose, buscando la leche, no dándose cuenta de la encantadora vista que le otorgaba al pelinegro quien pensaba que se la iba a comer entera. No creía que fuera gran cosa lo que llevaba, un jean ajustado de color azul oscuro, unas botas color beige y una fina polera negra ajustada a sus sensuales curvas que eran suavemente remarcadas por su largo pelo azabache hasta la cintura.

Se sobresalto cuando al darse la vuelta fue empujada por un ardiente beso de Kouga, causando que un frío doloroso recorriera su cuerpo al sentir la heladera a su espalda.

-Te ves muy bien, ¿lo sabías?- Kagome miro la vestimenta de su compañero, mocasines negros, jeans negros con una camisa a cuadros negra con unas pequeñas rayas de color violeta claro que podían ser fácilmente confundidas con un blanco desde lejos, pero ella estaba cerca, muy cerca y notó como se zarandeaban los pelos de su incipiente barba al exponer una enorme, blanca y perfecta sonrisa, demostrando así que no le molestaba para nada que le vieran de esa forma descarada.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves preciosa?- Aguanto la risa que acudió a su garganta por el tono de voz profundo que utilizo y subió el brazo izquierdo de Kouga que tocaba lujuriosamente su cintura, pasando por debajo y empezando a preparar el desayuno.

Este paso tranquilo entre risas y miradas llenas de sentimiento entre los dos mientras degustaban de las tostadas con manteca por parte del gran chef Kouga y el café con leche cortesía de Kagome.

Se colocaron unos abrigos y salieron entre besos y abrazos del apartamento del chico, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor, ignorando las miradas de reprobación de un anciano y otro joven en la espera del cubículo; al salir del edificio de 8 pisos a la calle Kouga puso su brazo derecho por los hombros de Kagome de una forma posesiva y esta metió su mano izquierda por debajo de la gabardina negra, similar a la que tenía ella puesta, ajenos a la mirada de furia del hombre que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos, tanto como para tocarle el hermoso pelo a la chica que ondeaba como una bandera al frío de Tokio.


	3. Chapter 3

Habitación (II Parte)

Los podía ver, era asquerosamente morboso, tocándose en un lugar público como era la plaza, donde iban las parejas, los niños, hasta se encontraban familias enteras, la que él mismo tendría, con la que quizá estuviera en este momento si no fuera por el engaño de Kikyo.

Kikyo…Kikyo...Kikyo…Kikyo… No importaba cuantas veces repitiera el nombre, seguía siendo hermoso.

Su mente retrocedió hasta el día en el que conoció a su dulce y bella Kikyo, ¿cómo podía olvidar tan perfecto día?, sería como olvidar el por qué de su existencia…o las razones por las que hoy es como es, que lo llevaron a muchos tiempos y espacios, a la búsqueda y posteriormente al reencuentro con la mujer que amo, la primera y única que le hizo sentir emoción, que le hacía vibrar cada parte del cuerpo cuando estaba cerca suyo, y cuando le tocaba, ¡Dios!, era...indescriptible, tan maravilloso, era como ser transportado a otra dimensión.

En el momento en el que la conoció había salido a comprar unas herramientas al supermercado (¿WTF?), y revisando el precio de los martillos vio por el rabillo del ojo un leve movimiento a lo lejos a lo que giro la cabeza, quedando boquiabierto por la impresión que se llevo al ver semejante diosa...

La mujer cargaba con una canasta de plástico y miraba con sumo interés la góndola de cosméticos femeninos (N/A:¿al lado de la góndola de ferretería?); llevaba puesto unos hermosos jeans azules que se apretaban sensualmente a sus largas y esbeltas piernas, una preciosa blusa, bastante holgada a su parecer, de color beige con pequeños rombos en la parte del cuello y en las terminaciones de las mangas ¾, además de una pequeña cinta negra que se ataba delante, dejando que la tela se apegara libremente a sus pequeños y apetecibles pechos y volara en su cintura y cadera con el viento provocado por el aire acondicionador que se encontraba cerca. (xD)

Se acerco… hipnotizado por la belleza que veían sus ojos... hasta podía oler el delicioso aroma a manzana de su perfume que lo rodeaba maravillosamente, olía exactamente como su hermosa madre, esa envolvente fraganciaque usaba su madre luego de bañarse, si tan solo recordara cual era, le serviría muchísimo para sus "hobbies", rió misteriosamente, ganándose una mirada por parte de la joven mujer que lo miraba sorprendida, ¡demonios, estaba demasiado cerca de la muchacha!, de alguna manera se había acercado a ella, quedando casi pegado a su costado, haciéndola pegar un pequeño brinco que lo sobresalto a él también. Podía evocar la pequeña conversación que tuvieron y las expresiones que ponía la hermosa mujer mientras hablaban, pasando de una cara pálida y asustada a una risa musical y una felicidad que exteriorizara, haciéndolo sentir en cada poro de su piel esa emoción, pasando por una débil sonrisa de amabilidad.

_Flashback_

_-Disculpe, no quise molestarla...ni asustarla-_agrego apresuradamente, viendo lo aterrada que había quedado, solo tenía que ver como le temblaba la canasta en sus frágiles manos_- es que quería...- _hizo una pausa y sonrió inocentemente_- quería saber... si... usted sabe..._

_-¿No sabe que toalla sanitaria comprar para su pareja? (0.o/o.0)- _abrió los ojos y abrió la boca sin pronunciar ningún sonido, la miró estupefacto y luego giró la cabeza a su izquierdo, dándose cuenta de que se hallaba frente al segmento de toallas sanitarias, miró nuevamente a la mujer, que elevó las comisuras de sus labios a forma de sonrisa, preguntando con la mirada.

_-Sí, algo así- _contesto, "fingiendo" confusión_- en realidad es para mi madre (,), es que está enferma y en cama así que hago los recados por ella, solo que no me acuerdo que tipo de toallas sanitarias me había dicho que comprara._

Recordaba que su excusa había funcionado ya que la mujer lo había mirado sonrientemente, le agradecía a Dios por tener una madre y, a veces, poder valerse de ella para zafarse de situaciones problemáticas, si tan solo la joven hubiera sabido que su pobre madre había muerto hace algunos años, pero eso no se lo comentó, solo había que ver el entusiasmo con el que la mujer se puso a revisar la góndola de productos, inspeccionando cuidadosamente los precios, mostrando ese perfecto perfil de su nariz y la sonriente comisura de sus labios, hasta que giró nuevamente y lo encaro, levantando la mano derecha con un pequeño paquete verde encima, veteado de rosa y naranja.

_-Ehhh...gracias, muchísimas por todo señorita, no solo me acaba de salvar la vida sino que además me ahorro tiempo y una situación posiblemente más vergonzosa que preguntarle a una extraña sobre...- _hizo voluntad de su mente y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro para decir las palabras_- sobre toallas sanitarias._

_-De nada, siempre es bueno recibir algo de ayuda cuando la situación lo requiere, por ejemplo de un hombre que necesita algo y tiene que hacer el trabajo de una mujer.- _con un gesto de la mano señalo el colorido paquete_- Me alegro de haberte facilitado las cosas y espero que tu madre se mejore, de veras, por cierto, ¿qué es lo que tiene tu madre?_

"¡Puta madre! ¡¿Ahora qué mierda le decía a la mujer?" Eso era lo que se había dicho, hasta podía rememorar la mirada fija en su rostro con el ceño fruncido, probablemente preguntándose mentalmente qué demonios le pasaba, o quizá deducía que era retardado si demoraba tanto tiempo en contestar una simple pregunta. El ceño arrugado debido a la molesta sensación de frustración recorriendo su espalda y la húmeda sensación del sudor en sus manos, haciéndole resbalar la canasta azulada que se veía pequeña en comparación a su tamaño corporal, tantas emociones y pensamientos lo embargaron en aquel momento, solo por tratar de hablar con una simple mujer, era simplemente patético y repugnante.

_-No saben lo que tienen- _Eso era lo que le había respondido_- la he llevado a tantos hospitales que ya perdí la cuenta, pero simplemente no consiguen descubrir que es lo que le causa los malestares y la debilidad física. Además de que tengo que trabajar para pagarle los distintos exámenes que le hacen y debo cuidarla por lo que eso no me deja tiempo para otras actividades, ni siquiera para ir al baño- _Rió lastimosamente para apoyar su pequeño "monólogo", levanto apenas la cabeza y dirigió sus oscuros ojos del brillante piso de porcelana blanca en donde los había posado durante su disertación hasta los ojos color chocolate de la mujer.

Los podía leer, casi como si estuviera captando sus pensamientos...como si fueran los suyos. Era bastante obvio ahora que lo pensaba que no le había creído ni un ápice lo que le contaba con tanto ardor.

Iba a despedirse y retirarse ya que la mujer solo se limitaba a mirarlo, no era estúpido, veía la reprobación en sus esferas achocolatadas, era la misma mirada punzante que le ponía su madre cuando se metía en problemas, también conseguía los pequeños detalles de desconfianza que ella le estaba mandando inconscientemente.

Capto ese pequeño tic en su mano izquierda que se encontraba como un cable de tensión alrededor del mango de la rojiza canasta, y ésta apoyándose de forma protectora contra su pecho, su mano derecha colgaba rígida al lado de su cuerpo y su respirar se había tornado más profundo, haciendo que su nariz se ensanchara levemente y su pecho subiera rápidamente.

Definitivamente no se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación.

_-Está bien, sabes, yo soy la última pitonisa de las sacerdotisas Higurashi, puedo predecir el futuro y capto las energías del entorno en el que esté aún años después de que las personas se hayan ido; si quieres puedes pasar por el templo y te daré alguna poción, después de todo si podemos pelear con fuerzas paranormales_- movió los dedos e hizo un "uhhh" con la boca en un gesto de miedo- _estoy segura de que podemos curar a tu madre, sea lo que sea que tenga._

_-¿Cómo se donde ubicarlos?_

_-Vivimos en el templo Higurashi, somos uno de los pocos con ese apellido en la ciudad de Tokyo y dudo de que exista otro templo Higurashi, estoy segura de que sabrás ubicarnos._

_-Está bien- _nunca se sintió tan aliviado y eufórico como en ese momento, cuando supo que había ganado la partida.

La mujer se dio la vuelta sonriente y camino por el pasillo, moviendo imperceptiblemente las caderas en un meneo sensual y provocativo. Era una lástima, apenas la conocía y ya se alejaba tranquilamente, él no podía irse sin hablar una última vez con ella, corrección, de poder podía, tan solo no deseaba estar en su pequeño departamento y no poder escuchar su suave e hipnótica voz, que no tuviera una impresión vocal al recordar su imagen de sus deseables labios sonrientes.

-_Oye_- le llamó vociferando, logrando su propósito al verla darse media vuelta y mirarle de manera confusa-_ ¿No quieres saber cómo me llamo?_

_End Flashback_

"_¿No quieres saber cómo me llamo?"_,¡que idiotez!,¡maldito imbécil de mierda!, de verdad que nunca paraba de asombrarse con sus niveles de estupidez, toda su vida planifico, organizo toda acción y pensamiento que no fuera espontáneo, no se podía dar el lujo de ser él mismo, no era lo que la perra desgraciada de su madre le enseño cuando era un infante.

Todavía venía a su mente aquella vez en la escuela, cuando tenía 5 años, era su primer día y unos niños se acercaron a molestarlo.

_Flashback_

_-Oye niño, ¿qué haces aquí?- se dio la vuelta en su diminuto escritorio de madera y miro al desagradable emisor de cabellera rubia y ojos castaños que al igual que él reflejaba el asco y enojo que sentía, solo que a diferencia de él este estaba siendo acompañado por 2 retrasados más, los cuales se encontraban orgullosos de ser parte de la pandilla de los rubios idiotas._

_-Estoy jugando a la gallinita ciega; ¿Qué te parece que hago aquí?- ante la expresión impacientada de los niños roló los ojos y se dio la vuelta, tratando de encontrar el camino adecuado en el laberintico ejercicio para llevar al pistero con el motor del auto._

_-Oye, idiota, te estoy hablando.- Cansado de ser ignorado lo tomo del cuello de la gruesa camisa blanca y lo levantó de su asiento, mirando los oscuros ojos que emitían un claro mensaje, el de no ser molestado; algo debió de haber visto en sus ojos ya que lo asustó visiblemente, lo soltó y alejo las manos temblorosas, musitando un inaudible "vámonos" y alejándose rápidamente mientras los dos niños lo miraban alejarse e iban tras él._

_End Flashback_

Volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta que agitaban una mano y chasqueaban los dedos frente a él, miró a la joven que señalaba la enorme mochila gris que se encontraba a su lado, ocupando todo el banco.

Se levanto, mirando a la chica sorprendido, su pelo negro le llegaba a la cintura y sus ojos negros le imitaban con una sentida irritación. Se parecía a Kikyo.

Dio la vuelta y busco otro banco disponible en el parque, desde donde pudiera observar no solo a Kagome si no a aquella extraña; su mente le llamaba confundido, había dos Kikyo y no sabía cuál de ellas era la verdadera. Miro a la joven que buscaba algo en su mochila y escribía concentrada en lo que parecía una agenda y luego dirigió la mirada hacia Kagome, que miraba enternecida a unos niños en los columpios mientras que el idiota que la acompañada miraba bostezando el cielo, haciendo que su abrigo negro hiciera un interesante contraste con el respaldo verde del asiento.

¡Dios, que complicado! Con el rabillo del ojo vio que la chica se acomodaba un auricular en su oreja izquierda y cerraba la agenda... la agenda... ¡LA AGENDA! Entrecerró los ojos y observo el dibujo de la vaca en la contraportada, era igual a la que tenía Kikyo, sintió que sus ojos se humedecían e inspiro fuertemente al recordar la pequeña broma al recibir el dibujo de un alumno y pegarlo en la portada de el memorándum, quizás era hora de pasar por la escuela donde trabajaba otra vez, hacia meses que no lo hacía.

En tanto, Kagome y... su..."amante" se encontraban besándose y tocándose mutuamente. Más bien Kagome era presionada contra el asiento por el idiota que se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla, bajando la mano que acariciaba la tela de la cazadora negra al nivel del pecho al muslo, evito las ganas de ir y romperle la cara a ese imbécil y gruño, abriendo sus puños al sentir la viscosidad de la sangre y el dolor correr por sus manos.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, el oxígeno no le llegaba bien a la cabeza; las dos podían ser Kikyo, ambas tenían un gran parecido físico con Kikyo: el pelo largo y negro, los ojos oscuros, altura media-alta, la delgadez aunque cuando vio a Kagome por primera vez pensó que tenía muchas más curvas que las que recordaba que tenía Kikyo. Solo debía de decidir cuál, una de tenía una dibujo único, la mirada seria, la actitud fría que la podía llegar a caracterizar...la otra tenía la dulzura, el suave carisma que le rodeaba siempre...y la despreocupación de hacerle sentir celos, una mala costumbre que tomó con el tiempo y que al final le cavó su propia tumba.

El perceptible vaivén de su pecho paró repentinamente, mostrando una macabra sonrisa para sí mismo, ya sabía cuál sería su próxima víctima. (N/A y yo también xD)

La mañana paso rápida para él, había olvidado lo divertido que podía ser acechar a una presa; no importaba que fuera Kikyo, a la muy perra le gustaba jugar con él, volver a la vida una y otra vez, aunque la matara ella volvía para reírse en su cara y torturarlo en un ciclo vicioso de muerte y placer.

Después de haber hecho su elección la observó detalladamente, analizando sus movimientos, su pequeña mochila roja le hacía recordar el goce que recorría sus acalambrados músculos al golpearlas mientras las violaba, la sangre que salía a borbotones de los labios, la marca roja de sus manos en la garganta al llegar al éxtasis viendo como la vida se escapaba de los ojos de su víctima, rió jovialmente, hacía meses que no mataba, debía trabajar y conseguir el dinero para sus viajes, ¿como si no iba a buscarla?, perdía mucho tiempo acechando a su "pequeño trofeo" como le gustaba llamarlo, y debía buscar un trabajo para así, cuando la matara pudiera hacerse cargo del cadáver y moverse a otra zona sin levantar sospechas.

El bamboleo de sus caderas le indicaba que era una chica de clase media-alta, con posición, quizá podría extorsionar a los padres para conseguir un poco de dinero y luego entregar el cuerpo como hizo una vez, rió felizmente sin darle importancia a las miradas de extrañeza que le dirigía la gente por la calle, quizás...podría dejarlo en su habitación, una chica con una vestimenta tan impecable y rica debía de vivir con sus padres todavía, se lo podía imaginar, sí, uno de sus padres entrando a recordar a su hija, rezar por que volviera...¿y qué iba a encontrar?, su cuerpo deteriorado, comenzando a descomponerse, y ellos sin saberlo dormían bajo el mismo techo. Era simplemente increíble.

Una chica rica, eso es lo que era, por lo tanto tenía costumbres sedentarias, parecía el tipo de persona que se divertía yendo los domingos a un hipódromo o a un partido de polo, alguna estupidez así que estuviera reservado solo para aquellos que se habían ganado la vida pisoteando a otros.

Lo único que debía de hacer era seguirla y ya tendría la información relacionada con su vida. Y eso hizo.

Se movió sigiloso bajo la intensa luz del sol que se reflejaba en sus lentes negros y espero, la persiguió hasta la parada observándola con disimulo, con una sonrisa al pensar en la ironía de la situación, la iba a la matar pero en cambio se ubico tras ella en un asiento libre y aspiro el olor de su perfume, se felicito cuando vio, como él había predicho antes, que luego de bajarse rápidamente del bus, que se acercaba a una enorme casa de mármol blanco de 3 pisos, creía que por suerte esta vez no iba a tener que preocuparse por algún guardia de seguridad, de tener que utilizar sus habilidades tecnológicas más no se podía negar que ese peligro le daba más sabor a la situación, al saber que nada ni nadie se le comparaba.

Se apostó en la acera de enfrente, prestando atención a la cafetería y entrando, la haría bien un café y algo de comida para el viaje, su instinto de cazador le decía que no tardaría mucho en salir de nuevo. Pidió un cappuccino con un pedazo de torta de limón, su debilidad y se sentó en una pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la casa, ajeno a las miradas de las mujeres que él suscitaba.

Termino su desayuno tardío y miro fijamente el marrón de la mesa para luego echar un vistazo alrededor en busca de un reloj, sonrió al encontrar el objeto, 12:20, solo habían pasado 2 horas y media y quedaban solo unas horas hasta poder realizar su cometido. Un poco más.

-Vamos Kagome, no seas mala.

-No quiero, vamos a casa que está haciendo cada vez más frío.

-Pero...nos da perfectamente el tiempo, son las 3 de la tarde, vamos a ver un rato el partido y luego volvemos a casa- dijo el joven tratando de caminar a su ritmo rápido y enérgico.

-Kouga, ve, yo me voy a MI casa donde hay comida y un calefactor, no sé para qué quieres ir a una taberna a ver un partido que lo puedes ver en casa.

-Porque si, porque soy hombre, me gusta ir a los bares a conversar con hombres sobre deportes.

-Yo siempre supe que eras medio rarito- comentó riendo- ¿Acaso te parezco un hombre para ir allí?- preguntó haciendo que Kouga cambiara la expresión de fastidio a una mirada coqueta.

-No, para nada, pero no seas mala, yo te acompañe al salón de belleza, ¿no es así?, y hasta porque me lo pediste me hice la manicure contigo...y la pedicure.

Kagome rió a carcajadas sin importarle la cara de seriedad del joven.

-Cierto, pero era necesario que vieras lo que nosotras tenemos que hacer por ustedes.

-Es mentira, yo lo hice porque quería ver como están las mujeres ahí- La chica le pegó en el hombro- auch, no me pegues, además las mujeres no hacen las cosas para los demás, las hacen para sí mismas, no se depilan para que sus parejas se queden embobados con las piernas suaves y elegantes mientras hacen el amor apasionadamente- ¡Shh! ¡Te pueden escuchar!- se depilan para que el hombre quede tan idiotizado que esté a sus pies y sea su esclavo por días, y luego su ego sube kilómetros y kilómetros.

-Puede que sea verdad. Pero no es mi culpa tener buenas piernas...además de una buena depiladora.

-Hmp, vamos mujer, me lo merezco, después de lo de hoy debería de tener algún tipo de recompensa.

La chica suspiro resignada, sabiendo que no había manera de escapar a esa desastrosa situación.

-¿Estar algunas horas entre hombres, en un bar mientras miran y comentan un partido de fútbol y soportando el olor a alcohol y comida frita?...Está bien- Decidió hacerle una advertencia al ver como levantaba los brazos de manera triunfal- ¡Pero!, vas a tener que ayudarme a olvidar lo horrible que lo voy a pasar.

-Si, por supuesto, mientras no me pidas que te haga la tarea de matemáticas.- Kouga acerco los brazos a sus caderas e hizo el mohín de besarla pero antes de siquiera sentir su aliento Kagome se arqueó hacia atrás y le puso los dedos índices en los labios.

-¡A!, no- golpeando su mejilla con diversión sonrió inocente- no quiero que me beses y luego me ignores mientras yo me aguanto con las ganas.

-Nadie se murió de frustración sexual.

-Seré la primera entonces, vamos que mis tetas se están congelando- Se quejó, causando la risa en Kouga.

Caminaron felizmente de la mano mientras alternaban los pasos con pequeños brincos y riendo en voz alta sin importarle la mirada de extrañez de los transeúntes.

La maté, finalmente la maté.

Mire mis manos cubiertas de sangre, sonreí al ver semejante espectáculo. Me sentía increíblemente poderoso, sentía la energía embullar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo; la sentía en mis músculos, en mis huesos, en las venas, _en la_ _sangre._

Mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente, me quité un mechón de pelo de la cara, manchándome de sangre en el proceso y sintiendo lo espesa que se volvía a cada segundo, pero no importaba... _le había dado una lección a esa maldita perra._

Mire la _habitación_, el suelo estaba cubierto de vidrio y sangre, arrugue la nariz, nunca me había gustado la sangre, los muebles estaban arruinados, las perillas de los muebles alrededor de la gigantesca cama estaban salidas, las puertas destrozadas, se recordó que las había roto cuando su sed de venganza no se aplacó luego de matarla por lo que se descargó con todo lo que se encontrara allí.

A la cama le faltaba la pata izquierda delantera, ocasionado por la patada que le di, el colchón estaba destrozado en los pies de la cama, su mirada se movió hacia la cabecera, en donde observo con curiosidad una pequeña gota de sangre que bajaba de una insignificante pierna y se mezclaba con el semen de las sábanas.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que se posaba un pequeño pájaro en la ventana, que tenía el vidrio roto y el marco hacia adentro, al cual le faltaba una porción, que utilice para clavárselo en el corazón, quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo cuando me abandonó. El toque final.

Me reí con ganas, pobre del que tuviera que limpiar la escena. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al mirar por encima de su hombro.

Encima del destrozado tocador, había un espejo antiguo que reposaba en la pared y vi mi reflejo por los segmentos de vidrio que se negaban a abandonar el marco, los ojos abiertos y negros como la oscuridad con leve tono rojizo, la cara cubierta de moratones, me acerque lentamente y admire las marcas de uñas incrustados en mis brazos y cuello, demostrando la locura, la desesperación de la mujer en su intento de vivir, viendo como la vida se le escapaba y sin poder hacer nada, solo llorar.

A mi espalda estaba _su_ cuerpo, lo admire en el espejo, admire el joven y firme cuerpo desnudo en la cama, boca arriba y con los brazos abiertos, tal como hizo al conocerlo, al descubrir lo que había sido de él, de su vida; sus piernas imitaban sus brazos, tal como hizo con todo hombre con el que se cruzaba, incluyéndolo. La muy perra se abría de piernas a cualquiera, no necesitaba comprobarlo, lo _sabía._

Sacudió su cabeza como si pudiera deshacerse de sus pensamientos, sentía la energía en todo su cuerpo, quizá debería hacerle una visita personalizada a la pequeña y adorable Kagome Higurashi.

El hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta y al tomar la manija de la puerta con sus manos enguantadas se dio la vuelta para admirar su obra. Una última vez.

Kagome miro a su alrededor sin saber cómo demonios se había metido en esa situación, ojala pudiera estar en casa, en su cama calentita y no muriéndose de frío en ese bar, suspiro, dejando el libro de bolsillo que estaba leyendo, estaba demasiado aburrida.

Hacía más de hora y media que estaba allí, tratando de concentrarse en su pequeño libro, ignorando los gritos de los entusiasmados hombres en la barra, incluyendo a Kouga que bebía y miraba un partido en la enorme pantalla de plasma el cual no parecía terminar pronto.

Sus ojos analizaron aburridamente la estructura de madera del lugar, una madera oscura y lisa hacía de pared, con un marrón más claro estaba hecho el piso de tablas y las mesas, miro las sillas negras y advirtió que si bien había poca gente ocupándolas todos la estaban pasando bien, conversando animadamente y ajenos a su inminente depresión.

Tomo otra vez su libro y lo abrió en una página al azar, empezando a leer.

"_Injertar e implantar implican unir dos plantas independientes para que funcionen como una sola, crear otra, fuerte y saludable con las mejores características de sus padres. "_

Dejo caer el libro en la mesa y degustó su taza de café, "mierda", se le enfrió.

Inhalo profundamente y dejo escapar otro suspiro, dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventana apoyo su rostro en la palma de su mano izquierda, que lindo sería estar con Kouga, caminando por la calle, abrazándose, ladeo el rostro y cerró los ojos, fantaseando con su cama y una buena novela romántica.

-¿Estás aburrida?- la pregunta sonó demasiado sarcástica para su gusto, ¿o su mal humor ya la había dominado?

Dirigió su mirada a aquella persona que osaba molestarle en su aburrida tranquilidad y unos ojos oscuros le sonrieron amistosamente.

-Hola, soy Sango, hace rato que te veo y parece que llegue en el momento justo, ¿puedo?- señalo el asiento que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

-Si- Su interior se relajo, la chica iba bien vestida, con unos jeans ajustados que combinaba con una campera grande azulada. Había algo sumamente relajante en la chica, tenía una extraña aura masculina, evidenciada por su atlético cuerpo que contrastaba con la actitud femenina que adopto al sentarse, apoyando el diario en la mesa y la mochila cuidadosamente en el suelo se cruzó de piernas y se inclino en la mesa, entrelazando las manos enfundadas en lana negra.

Su rostro era toda una poesía, piel suave y blanca adornado por unos labios carnosos, una perfecta nariz y sus enormes ojos castaños eran cubiertos por largas pestañas. Su pelo castaño oscuro se junto en una cola de caballo, dándole un aspecto serio realzaba su belleza.

-Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, y sí, estoy un poco aburrida dado que estoy en un bar que apesta a fritura y cerveza y mi novio me ignora.

-No es tan malo, y con respecto a tu novio, ojala pudiera decirte que te entiendo- Comentó con una sonrisa de lástima.- Sango Nokamina.

-Encantada de conocerte, creo que todo pasa por una razón y a su debido tiempo, sostengo firmemente que todos tenemos a alguien allí afuera- miro por la ventana afirmando con una mueca de sonrisa.

-Eso espero- su hermoso rostro se contrajo en un gesto de rabia- quizá eso explique porque mi compañero me dejó plantada.

Su aletargamiento dejo paso a la curiosidad- ¿Estudias?

-No, trabajo en la policía, acompaño a mi amigo que es perito bombero- ante la mirada de con confusión de la chica se explico- Investiga los casos que se relacionan a incendios, la causa del incendio, si hubo víctimas, posteriormente notificarlo e identificarlo, hablar con el compañía de seguros, papeleos, etcétera, etcétera, es algo muy aburrido de escuchar. Se disculpo Sango.

-Cuéntame más, por favor- Pidió Kagome ante la mirada atónica de su acompañante

-Bueno...- La chica se rascó la nariz con evidente timidez- ¿escuchaste sobre el tipo que anda asesinando por todo Tokyo?

-No estoy segura.

Sango dio vuelta el periódico que rezaba "_Tokyo`s Newspaper_"y señalo la portada que correspondía a la foto de una sombra negra con un cuchillo en la mano, su cuerpo tembló ante la imagen y comenzó a leer lo que decía abajo:_ Amenaza latente_.

Su rostro palideció y sus manos cobraron vida propia, "_asesino en serie"_, "_mujeres jóvenes"_, "_sus edades varían entre los 17 y los 35", "distintos estratos sociales", "mutiladas salvajemente", "torturadas durante horas", "incendio", "se sospecha que sus víctimas se expanden a todo Japón", "toque de queda para las mujeres en Tokyo"._

-Por Kami, esto es una atrocidad- trago lentamente.

-Ni que lo digas, mi compañero y yo tuvimos que investigar algunas de las escenas del crimen, hablar con la familia de las víctimas, fue horrib...- Sango se tapo el rostro sonrojado con sus manos- No debería contártelo.

-Por favor, me estás haciendo un favor, quién sabe, yo podría ser su próxima víctima- Rogó sin saber lo cierto que era la observación.

-Bueno- su incomodidad era palpable- El bastardo asfixiaba a su presa, dejándola inconsciente, la esposaba a algún lugar que le fuera incomodo y la golpeaba hasta fracturarle algunos huesos...- La chica se calló- Por favor, sigue- Luego de hacerle algunos cortes y dejar que sangrara la violaba, la torturaba unas horas más y al final le clavaba algún objeto filoso que se encontrara por allí.

El silencio se apodero de las dos, Sango se revolvía en su asiento, fingiendo que leía el diario y Kagome recibía las miradas poco disimuladas de la chica y pensaba en lo que llevaría a una persona a cometer tal brutalidad.

-En realidad tu trabajo me parece muy interesante, eso suena mejor que la botánica, y andar leyendo en bares libros sobre la multiplicación de plantas- Intentó reír graciosamente Kagome.

-No necesariamente,- respondió aliviada por el cambio de tema- cada uno está hecho para algo, sería un mundo aburrido si todos fuéramos iguales e hiciéramos lo mismo.

-Cierto, te aseguro que no necesito más individuos como mis compañeros y mi jefe, con esos inútiles es suficiente, gracias.

-Ni que lo digas, yo estudio en la Universidad de Ciencias Sociales y los profesores son horribles, mis compañeros unos hipócritas sabelotodo y los únicos capaces de ayudarme son mis amigos pero ellos unos vagos y tampoco entienden o le prestan atención a las materias.

-¿Para qué estudias Ciencias Sociales si no te interesa?

-Ya sabes, siempre es bueno tener un título en recursos humanos en esta sociedad capitalista y empresarial, por si mi trabajo no rinde, tampoco es como que las floristas se vuelvan ricas.

-Deberías hacer lo que te gusta (N/a a mi me gusta escuchar música, leer y dormir con mi almohada, ¿adónde mierda me lleva eso? ò.ó)- si le pones esfuerzo y paciencia vas a ver que todo se logra (N/a No ¬¬), yo deseaba ser detective, por una serie que miraba cuando era chica así que en contra de la decisión de mi madre y el apoyo de mi padre me metí en el cuerpo policial; yo siempre supe que lo mío era el servicio a la comunidad y la acción, me gustaba ayudar a mi madre en el mercado de verduras que teníamos y mi padre fue sargento primero, y la salsa que coronó el helado fue que tengo un hermano de 15 años, Kohaku, le encanta jugar videojuegos violentos, extraño aquellos tiempos en que jugábamos a la pelota y con los autos de juguete.

-Yo también tengo un hermano, (N/a me olvide del nombre, ¡ah!, es) Sota, el tiene 9 años y no te ofendas pero le ruego a Kami-sama que no termine así, el está en la etapa de los juguetes y dormir al aire libre, solo espero que se mantenga en ese estado por un tiempo.

-Si te pusiste ansiosa por ese cambio circunstancial mejor ni te digo cuando se empiece a interesar por las chicas-Debido a que Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, Sango decidió provocarla un poco más – Que horrible que va a ser tener que hablarle sobre sexo y...

-Basta- Dijo la pelinegra, tapándose los oídos- Creo que quede traumada.

-Ni tanto- Ambas chicas se miraron y se rieron alegremente, sintiendo que la sombra que se posó entre ellas desaparecía con cada gesto y sonrisa.

-Kagome, eres una persona muy agradable, me atrevo a decir que eres un aliento fresco en medio de tanta superficialidad.

-Gracias- respondió sonrojada- es muy lindo escuchar eso y hablar con alguien culto, parece que una está rodeada de idiotas.

Asintió con la cabeza- Que sabia eres Kagome, debe ser porque eres mujer.

-Cierto- la sonrisa emitía una felicidad pura y sincera que desconcertó a la chica por un momento- Las mujeres somos sabias y por eso controlamos el mundo aunque no recibimos los créditos que nos merecemos en esta sociedad machista.

-Pues claro mujer, detrás de Jesús estaba María, detrás de Dante Alighieri estaba...- Se rasco la cabeza- Bueno, no me acuerdo, detrás de Brooke estaba Misty, ¿necesito decir más?- Levanto una mano, afirmando su posición ideológica.

-¿Nos estás comparando con un anime?-

-Cierto- Copió Sango- no es un ejemplo muy válido pero mi punto es claro.

Su conversación duro unas horas más hasta que fueron interrumpidas.

-Oye Kagome, ¿nos vamos?- Pregunto Kouga, mirando alternativamente entre ella y Sango.

-Sango, este es mi novio, el que me dejo en el olvido por horas.- La chica extendió su mano para saludar y él se quedó mirándola.

-Kouga- saludo el chico finalmente para tomar su mano en un fuerte apretón.

-Bueno, estoy demás aquí así que me voy- Reviso su celular un momento y comento- Hace 6 horas que estamos conversando y el idiota de mi compañero fue lo suficientemente amable como para mandarme mensaje de que no iba a venir 7 horas después de la hora acordada.

-Pobre de ti- rio la otra joven- la vida te pone muchos obstáculos, ¿verdad?

-Ni que lo digas- Se quejo risueña en tanto se levantaba- Mmm, si alguna vez quieres hablar o tienes algún problema con la policía puedes visitarme en el mercado que se encuentra entre Rumiko y Takahashi.

-Por supuesto Sango, adiós y le deseo suerte a tu amigo.

-¿Por qué tendrías algún problema con la policía?- Pregunto confuso Kouga.

-Adiós- Sango tomó su mochila y se retiro, riendo silenciosamente al salir del bar y escuchar el comentario de la pelinegra.

-Tienes suerte de que me haya encontrado con una de las personas más agradables del mundo maldito idiota.

-Perdóname mi amor pero te vi acompañada y pensé que no te molestarías.

-No importa- Se levantó de su asiento y miró una última vez el periódico, sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-Oh vamos Kagome, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir enojada?

-Cómo si no fuera suficiente ignorarme y dejarme sola en el bar.- Contestó con rabia contenida en su voz.

-Pero es que fuiste tú la que se alejo- el joven se retractó ante la mirada que recibió- Ya sé que es muy aburrido estar rodeada de idiotas pero no es justo, yo nunca tengo oportunidad de juntarme con mis amigos, siempre estoy atosigado con la universidad y el trabajo y el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo paso contigo.

-Yo también hago sacrificios, también tengo la universidad, tengo mi trabajo en el invernadero y además debo ayudar a mi madre con la floristería, ¿crees que es fácil para mí tener tiempo libre?, lo dejo todo cuando vienes, te limpio la casa, cocino, te mimo, y siempre lo hago con una sonrisa así que no me vengas con tu mierda Kouga Takeda.

Éste se calló, sabiendo que tenía razón y caminaron juntos con el tenso silencio sobre ellos.

Kagome emitió un hondo suspiro, en señal de derrota y bajo la velocidad a la que caminaba para luego parar súbitamente. Kouga que siguió de largo se asustó al darse la vuelta y ver que ella bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Kagome?- Se acerco despacio y tomo su mentón con delicadeza, imaginando que se encontraría con una pelinegra triste y culpable, definitivamente no se espero ver una chispa de disgusto en sus ojos achocolatados.

-¡Que idiota eres Kouga!, ¡en serio!- Retiro con brusquedad la mano que sostenía su cara y abrió sus brazos desesperada.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?, ¡no hice nada!- Se asusto y sus pies se alejaron unos cuantos pasos.

-¡No estaba enojada!, ¡AHORA SI!- La mujer llevo sus dedos índice y medio a sus sienes y se masajeó, visiblemente enfurecida- ¡¿ALGUNA VEZ TE OBLIGUE A ESTAR CONMIGO O TE NEGUE ALGO? ¡NO!, ¡JAMÁS!- se tranquilizo un poco y bajo la voz para su bienestar, no le importaba el que estuvieran en la calle porque estaba relativamente vacía "_toque de queda para las mujeres de Tokyo",_ su cuerpo se estremeció tenuemente.

-¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡ME PONES LOS PELOS DE PUNTA!- Grito él en respuesta.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reírse de su estupidez, a veces actuaban como niños y peleaban simplemente por hacer algo en vez de arreglar el asunto como adultos.

Pararon de carcajearse y se miraron, sorprendidos del aspecto del otro.

Kouga veía la profundidad con la que le miraba Kagome, sus pequeños labios estaban humedecidos por el ataque de locura anterior, el flequillo que le cubría la frente estaba despeinado y veía todo su rostro sonrojado, bajo la mirada a su cuerpo, su polera se le arrugó y mostraba parte de su hermoso abdomen, los pantalones se ajustaban a sus largas y hermosas piernas, las cuales no se cansaba de recorrer desde la primera vez que lo hicieron y para finalizar, el enorme abrigo que al principio no quiso que se comprara sin darle explicarle alguna le hacía ver más menuda, inocente, pero más que nada sensual.

En cambio Kagome se lo comía con la mirada, pensando que Kami había creado el hombre perfecto, y éste se encontraba frente a él. (N/A Me parece que le vio cara de Inuyasha xD)

Kouga vestía con esos jeans que tan bien le quedaban, resaltando su hermoso trasero al que le encantaba pellizcar, las camisas a cuadros eran su debilidad y la de él se le pegaba al cuerpo, podía ver como se movía su pecho bajo sus brazos cruzados, podía decir que se encontraba agitado, la gabardina de él estaba desordenada y resaltaba su musculoso y atlético cuerpo, fijo su ojos en sus brazos, parecía que la tela iba a explotar por la flexión de sus brazos, alzo su mirada y abrió la boca, tratando de agarrar algo de aire, su rostro se encontraba tan serio y concentrado mirándola, su pelo se revolvía por el viento y lo hacía ver tan sexy y sus ojos azules se fijaron en lo de ella, oscureciéndose de deseo, respondiendo con la mirada a lo que ella le pedía inconsciente.

Se acercaron lentamente, presos del hechizo que lanzaban sus ojos, la joven humedeció sus labios y poso temblorosamente sus manos en su pecho, en respuesta a la ansiedad con la que Kouga afirmo sus manos en sus caderas.

Sus narices se acercaron y sus respiraciones excitadas se mezclaron, dos pares de labios se alejaron para luego aproximarse y fundirse en un apasionado beso que alborotó sus hormonas y avivó sus cuerpos.

Labios, lenguas, dientes, manos, pensamientos, todo se centraba en el cuerpo que tocaban, estimulando, probando. Ella le acariciaba la nuca, abrazándole, tratando de no dejar espacio entre los dos; él la abrazó por la cintura y poso su mano libre en uno de sus pechos, sintiendo el pezón excitado de la joven.

-Oye Kag- La seducida joven vibró ante la ronquedad de la voz del joven- Hay un hotel cerca de aquí.

Se limito a apoyar su frente en la de él con los ojos cerrados y asintió con la cabeza.

Entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron con rapidez por unos minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño motel en cuya inscripción se leía "_Motel Hirosaki_".

Entraron y caminaron directamente por el diminuto pasillo sin reducir el paso hasta llegar al enorme vestíbulo, sin prestarle atención al sonido seco que cometía las botas de Kagome en el piso de porcelana blanco, a las paredes con un hermoso empapelado de color beige, a la araña del techo en el medio de la habitación, a la iluminación que brillaba por todo el lugar, solo pararon cuando llegaron al lustroso mostrador de cerámica marrón en donde Kouga toco el timbre varias veces con ansiedad.

-¿Dónde mierda está el encargado?- Kagome rio ante el comentario que hizo eco en las paredes.

-Esto es increíble- Cantó ella, y levantó la mano, dispuesta a tocar el botón de metal cuando un anciano encorvado con un impecable traje apareció por una puerta detrás del mostrador..

-Tome, deme un cuarto YA- Entono Kouga con violencia y situando una cantidad de billetes en la repisa.

-¿Por cuantas noches va a pagar señor?- El hombre se asombro por la cantidad de dinero que había depositado indiferente y se asustó un poco cuando el joven le tironeó las llaves que tenía en la mano y tomando del brazo a la joven salió prácticamente corriendo.

Solo soltó su mano cuando se acerco a la habitación designada y lucho con la cerradura, causando la risa de su acompañante, que le duro muy poco ya que traspasaron el umbral de la puerta y fue lanzada contra la puerta que se cerró a su espalda.

Kouga poso los labios en su cuello y le quito el abrigo, tirándolo por encima de su hombro, toco con delicadeza su cintura y levanto rápido la polera con cuello y la camiseta de nylon, tocando con pasión el torso de la muchacha, bajo en un camino de saliva hasta el deseable escote que formaba su sujetador y lo retiro, lamiendo lentamente sus bolitas de carne, mordiéndole el pecho derecho en venganza con la que se le clavaban dolorosamente las uñas en los hombros.

-Quítate los pantalones- Ordeno el hombre, luchando con el cinturón de sus propios pantalones.

La chica se termino de desnudar y espero ansiosa mientras admiraba como se desvestía, deseo su hermoso torso bronceado, deseo sus brazos que se flexionaban al retirar el jean y la ropa interior, pero más que nada deseo su miembro, lo deseaba..._dentro de ella_.

Se apoyo contra la puerta y enredo los brazos en su cuello, sintiendo el calor que le transmitían las manos al tomar los muslos y levantarla para luego embestirla con su extremidad viril haciendo que pegara un pequeño grito.

Sus caderas se bamboleaban juntas, al calor de la fogosidad que reinaba en el lugar, ahogaban sus gemidos en besos delirantes, se excitaban escuchando los sonidos que pronunciaba la boca del otro y la suya propia, el golpeteo de sus caderas que ocasionaba un golpe sordo al ser Kagome lanzada contra la puerta.

Llegaron al clímax y rieron por el alivio de la frustración sexual que cargaban en sus hombros; Kouga apoyo sus facciones en el cuello de la muchacha y bajo sus piernas sin apuro alguno y sin salir de ella, temblando violentamente.; Kagome cerró los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en la sólida superficie, respiro con dificultad, tratando de hablar.

-¿Por qué... no vamos... a la cama?- El esfuerzo que le tomo armar esas simples palabras...

Kouga agarró su trasero con fuerza y se dirigió a la hermosa cama de 2 dos plazas con un cobertor beige que extrañamente combinaba con el resto de la habitación, continuando con el anterior acto de ardor y cariño.

-No van a venir, no van a venir, no van a venir...- Era lo único que repetía el hombre sentado en la cama, había esperado en el apartamento del idiota ese que se atrevía a tocar a la no tan inocente Higurashi durante horas, miró su reloj, 03: 22 de la madrugada.

Fricciono una mano contra su quijada, la emoción y excitación dejaron paso finalmente a la furia, irritación por cada poro del cuerpo.

Salió de la habitación y pasando por el amplio living comedor entro a la cocina, analizando el bote de mantequilla y el filoso cubierto que utilizo en busca de huellas.

Retomando los pasos hacia el living paró a un costado del sofá, mirando una mancha blanca en medio de tanta negrura, ¿sería el semen de Kouga?, ¿lo habrían hecho alguna vez en el diván?, ¿en donde más lo habrán hecho?

Elimino las preguntas que rondaban una y otra vez por su mente y se tranquilizo, sabiendo que demasiada ira podía llevarlo a cometer una estupidez, y _él no podía _darse el lujo de meter la pata... no otra vez.

¿Qué pensarían Kouga y Kagome si su querido apartamento se incendiaba?

En una cama de dos plazas, bajo las sábanas y frazadas se movieron dos figuras; el joven Kouga se levanto sin importarle la desnudez de su cuerpo y siguió el sonido de un celular, se dirigió hacia la puerta y cayó en la cuenta de que provenía de sus pantalones.

-No te me encojas amigo mío- Comento sarcásticamente al mirar su miembro y ver los pelos de la pierna erizados por el frio.

Se agacho sin ganas y tomo su ropa, frunciendo el ceño por el volumen al que sonaba la melodía. Era Miroku.

-¡KOUGA! ¿ADÓNDE MIERDA TE FUISTE?- Alejo el celular de su oído.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡TU APARTAMENTO SE INCENDIO! ¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!- Exclamó desesperado.- No hagas preguntas solo ven rápido, y avísale a Kagome.

-No te preocupes- Dijo mientras trataba de calzarse el jean por encima de su bóxer- Kagome está conmigo, enseguida vamos. Iba a cortar pero escucho que Miroku le hacía una pregunta.

-Oye- Su voz tomó un tono lujurioso- ¿Qué hacías con la señorita Kagome?

-Bésame el culo ¿quieres?- Y cortó la comunicación, llegando al lado de la mencionada anteriormente, despertándola con suavidad.

-Despierta Kag.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto, más dormida que despierta.

-La casa se incendio- Se termino de vestir y se dirigió al baño.

-¡¿QUE?- Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

Lamento la tardanza pero es dificil no dejar volar la imaginacion cuando escribo


	4. Perito bombero

Agradezco a aquellos que leyeron mi fic, a quien agrego mi historia en alerta xq me hizo ponerle las pilas y terminar el capi anterior con 14 páginas (o.o!) y en especial a camilita-chan (¿es así? me olvide el nombre ) que al reviewarme (¿?) Me da confianza para seguir en algo que yo siempre quise hacer (escribir ¬¬).

Si les parece que hago mucho hincapié en las descripciones y etcétera avísenme, no vaya a ser que sea como "Nueva Luna" donde Bella solo se queja y al final lo deje xq me calenté xD aunque si mire la peli (por Jacob, dame un besito . jajaj xD, por cierto Rob Pat se veía muy bien con el traje ese (color granate) en el estreno de Eclipse y hasta creo que se lavo el pelo xD)

Cualquier crítica constructiva, insulto, demanda por trauma o frustración sexual háblenlo con mi abogado quien resulta ser mi Inner Cacho.

**Capítulo 4: El investigador**

Corrieron unas cuadras hasta llegar al edificio; Kagome casi se desmaya de la impresión al ver el humo negro que salía de las ventanas del quinto piso y formaba una espesa nube en el cielo.

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud reunida y se acercaron a un individuo con uniforme apostado detrás de la cinta amarilla.

-Disculpe, señor, hola- Intentaron llamar la atención del hombre que hablaba con el dueño del edificio- ¡OIGA!- Kouga sujetó los hombros y lo acerco a su cara.

-Tranquilícese señor, hay una emer... -Es mi apartamento- Le interrumpió, pasando por debajo de la cinta.

Kagome le siguió con la cara pálida pero un grito que llevaba su nombre le detuvo.

-Sango- Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando ésta agarró su brazo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Perdón Kagome- Se lamento ella, soltando la extremidad- Investigo escenas de incendios, ¿te acuerdas?

-Si- asintió apenas.

-¿Estás bien? Te veo muy pálida- La condujo hacia el edificio y la sentó en la diminuta escalera de entrada. -¿Alguien puede traer agua?

Sango se arrodillo frente a ella y le paso la botella de agua que le tiraron.

-Es mi apartamento- Explico la pelinegra. Se rasco la frente y apoyo la boca en un puño- El idiota de Kouga ha desaparecido.

La joven arrodillada rio suavemente-No te preocupes, ahí viene- Viendo como lo sujetaban de los brazos dos bomberos.

-Imbéciles- Insulto al llegar a la entrada.

-Miroku te está buscando

-¿En el trasero de aquella joven?- Señalo a una esquina en donde un joven recibía una bofetada. Pregunto desconfiado. -¿Conoces a Miroku?-

-Afortunadamente... no- Su rostro se deformo de la ironía- Pero él sí que me conoce.

-¿Que hizo?- Kagome presiono la botella en sus manos.

-Digamos que intimamos.

Entre los 3 se formo un incómodo silencio que duro hasta que un joven pelinegro con ojos azules llego a la escena y se quedo mirando lascivamente a Kagome quien estaba con la cabeza gacha entre los brazos del arrodillado Kouga.

-Oye Sango, el jefe quiere saber si los dueños del apartamento han llegado.

-Somos nosotros- Susurró apenas audible la chica, mostrando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

-Dile que ya vamos Bankotsu- Contesto Sango para ver cómo le sonreía suavemente el mencionado a la otra.

-Excelente- Dijo retirándose.

-Vamos Kag, no llores más.- Le limpió las lágrimas y le ayudo a levantarse. -Sango, ¿para qué quiere vernos tu jefe?

-Preguntas de rutina.

Los tres jóvenes se encaminaron al ascensor, mirando la cantidad de individuos uniformados de rojo y amarillo que entraban y salían por la puerta que escondía las escaleras. Esquivaron a los hombres vestidos con mono azul y una etiqueta en el brazo con una cruz roja con fondo blanco como símbolo que acompañaban a los residentes hacia el exterior y a las ambulancias, Kagome desvió la mirada ante el ataque de tos de un anciano cuya cara estaba cubierta de humo.

Esperaron lo que Kagome considero una eternidad hasta que el ascensor abrió sus puertas y los llevó al tercer piso.

La joven castaña dio un leve suspiro y les pidió que le siguieran.

Cuando entraron a uno de los departamentos se encontraron a la joven pareja que vivía en el apartamento que se encontraba al lado del suyo, con la anciana propietaria del apartamento en el que se encontraban y algunos oficiales de policía interrogándoles.

-Kaede- Llamó Kouga, haciendo que la anciana corriera a abrazarlo y llenarle de besos la cara.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, por supuesto, oh Kagome- Repitió la acción con ella- Lo lamento tanto.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que no estábamos en el momento del incendio.

-No importa, estaba muy preocupada, si quieren pueden venirse conmigo al invernadero, tengo unos cuartos extras además de que Kagome no tendría excusa para llegar tarde- Su fingida molestia cambio a una sonrisa cuando vio que Kagome correspondía su gesto.

-Oigan ustedes, los charlatanes ¿pueden acercarse y dejarse de cotillear? Algunos tenemos trabajo que hacer- La pelinegra dirigió su ceño fruncido al individuo de voz ronca, dispuesta a contestarle pero solo atino a alzar su cejas sorprendida y separar sus labios para inspirar con fuerza.

Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Su vista no podía separarse de esos astros brillantes que tenía por ojos, ¡eran tan dorados!, hizo esfuerzo y miro el rostro del hombre, tenía pómulos altos y marcados, nariz era ancha y perfecta, bajo la mirada hacia los labios rojizos, ¡que tentación! Y lo más raro y fastuoso era el pelo, blanco como la nieve y atado en una coleta, acentuando el bronceado de su piel. (Poor Diossss *-*)

Tenía una musculosa blanca que detallaba cada músculo de su torso y dejaba ver sus torneados brazos que terminaban en unas manos grandes y poderosas apoyadas en sus caderas, de éstas colgaba la parte de arriba de su uniforme de bombero, sus ojos observaron los gruesos muslos y las piernas largas cubiertas por el pantalón amarillo que al final se ocultaba tras unas botas color arena (¿No son rojos? Inner Cacho: no es Ronald McDonald estúpida ¬¬)

"_Madre Santa, que belleza" _Pensaba la pelinegra. Su mente quedo en blanco mientras lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Inuyasha- Rezongo la anciana- No seas insensible, ¿qué no vez que están pasando por un mal momento?

-Mmm, lamento ser un poco brusco vieja Kaede pero este tipo me tiene harto, incendiando casas como si nada...y yo soy el que tiene que hacer todo el trabajo.- En ese momento Sango carraspeo divertida, ganándose una dura mirada por parte del peliblanco.

-Siéntense- Kagome se dirigió rápida a uno de los verdes sillones desgastados, esquivando la mesa de café color marrón, una palabra y se sentía temblar por aquel hombre, ¡que estúpida y torpe se sentía!

A su lado, Kouga se sentó y le froto cariñosamente la baja espalda, haciéndola estremecer; por alguna razón que no entendía deseaba que no la tocara, que simplemente se alejara de ella para que el peliblanco supiera que estaba sola, que la invitara... ¿Qué la invitara a qué? ¿Ir a comer? ¿Al cine? ¿Al parque? O quizás a su casa, donde podría hacer realidad lo que se moría por hacer, sentir los labios de ese atractivo hombre sobre los suyos, sobre su cuello, sobre sus pezones que se le estaban endureciendo de solo imaginarlo, recorriendo sus piernas, ¡oh sí!, lo veía con tanta claridad como la mirada de hierro que le enviaba Inuyasha.

-¿Qué?- Parpadeo confundida.

-¿Dónde estaba ayer por la tarde?

-Conmigo- respondió Kouga rabiado.

-No te pregunte lobo carroñero.

Carraspeó incomoda y se preparó para responder, este no sería un buen día...


End file.
